Awal dan akhir berbeda ( The Beginning and End are Different )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Gumi adalah seorang penulis yang sedang menemani saudaranya yang sakit di rumah sakit. Disitu ia mengobrol dengan gadis berambut putih yang juga dirawat disana. Gadis ini menceritakan kisah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Bagaimana kisahnya..., Ending tidak terduga, Ayok mampir di fanfic complete saya pertama


Awal dan akhir berbeda

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption and

Apa yang kau rasakan?

Awalnya pertemuan sederhana dan berujung pada pengkhianatan.

Walah kata katane Yuka-chan wkwkwkw

Juga disini Yuka-chan akan membuat fanfic sedih nih ( Entah kalian sedih atau nggak nanti tapi jujur ini Yuka-chan baru pertama kali buat cerita sedih. )

Tokoh utama kisah ini adalah IA okay

Baiklah untuk cerita selanjutnya, bisa langsung discroll dibawah, jangan lupa bawa tiket kuota dulu...

.

.

(Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD)

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **[ IA POV ]**

 **( Lokasi Sekolah, 2014 )**

Ada hal yang aku suka darimu, Ehm mungkin bisa dibilang sangat banyak hal yang aku suka darimu, sampai aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan satu satu. Jantungku berdegup kencang berada di dekatmu.

Semuanya berawal saat kita bertemu pertama kali di lapangan basket, saat aku sedang ingin mengantarkan bekal makanan pada kakakku Yohio yang mengikuti ekskul basket. Aku melihat dirimu sedang bermain basket, seketika aku terpukau dengan permainan basketmu. Kau sangat lincah memainkannya kesana kemari, memasukkan bola ke ring setelah melompat. Tidak lupa kau menunjukkan senyuman tanda bahwa kau sangat menikmati olahraga itu. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat kau melewatiku untuk mengambil minumanmu dan kembali bermain basket.

Kau sangat mempesona, saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu. Aku mencari info tentang dirimu dengan bertanya pada kakakku Yohio. Kebetulan kalian satu ekskul.

Kak Yohio bilang bahwa namamu adalah Renuki Yuuma, kelas 2B, mengikuti ekskul basket dan bahasa inggris. Ternyata kau satu angkatan dengan kakakku. Setelah mendapat info tentangmu. Membuatku sering berkunjung ke lapangan basket untuk melihat dirimu.

Mataku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darimu meskipun kau belum pernah memandangku sekalipun. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku jika aku masih bisa memperhatikan dirimu yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda seperti bunga sakura.

Karena dirimu aku mulai menjadi rajin memasak membuatkan bekal untuk kakakku agar bisa bertemu denganmu di lapangan basket dan menjaga penampilanku juga agar kau bisa memperhatikanku meskipun sedikit. ( Bisa dibilang agak modus )

Pernah kakakku menawari bantuan untuk membantu membuat Yuuma dekat denganku karena kasian padaku yang masih tidak diperhatikan olehnya, akan tetapi aku menolak tawarannya karena menurutku lebih baik aku menunggunya mendekatiku dengan kehendaknya sendiri.

Tapi setelah beberapa bulan kemudian, entah kenapa meskipun aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk terus menarik perhatianmu tapi kau masih tidak memperhatikanku.

Rasanya ingin menyerah bahkan perlahan senyumku yang selalu kupancarkan selama aku berkunjung ke lapangan basket mulai pudar. Pemain basket lain mulai mengkuatirkan perubahanku bahkan mereka berencana untuk memberitahu Yuuma soal diriku, tapi kenapa aku sekali lagi melarang mereka untuk melakukannya. Aku memohon mereka sambil tersenyum dan bilang bahwa diriku hanya sedang kurang enak badan, tetapi hatiku tetap menangis.

Aku duduk di taman sekolah saat jam istirahat kedua, saat itu aku memandang bekal makanan kakakku yang mau kubawa nanti pulang sekolah. Aku masih bingung apa aku harus menampillkan diriku lagi di lapangan basket atau aku langsung memberikan bekal ini ke kelas kakakku ya.

Saat aku sedang mengalami delima, dirimu datang menghampiriku. Kau menawariku minuman, aku terpaku melihatmu. Aku merasa terharu setelah kau juga memanggil namaku untuk yang pertama kali setelah empat bulan lamanya.

Aku merasa senang sekali apalagi kau mau duduk disampingku. Tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku tapi kau telah mengembalikan senyumanku setelah sekian lama menghilang. Kemudian kau pamit ke kelas. Kau bilang akan menantikanku di lapangan basket.

Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi, ternyata kau juga memperhatikan keberadaanku di lapangan basket rasanya, rasanya, rasanya ingin menangis. Aku mulai batuk, kebetulan saat itu aku mulai merasakan sakit bagian dada. Tapi aku menyembunyikan rasa sakit ini karena menurutku penyakit ini hanya batuk biasa yang sebentar lagi akan sembuh dengan sendirinya jika aku rajin meminum obat.

Tidak kusangka setelah perjuangan panjang, saling mengobrol di lapangan basket, kau tidak segan segan membantuku, kau akhirnya menawariku menjadi teman dekatnya. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berharap untuk bisa berada disisinya tetapi aku tetap senang aku masih bisa dekat dengannya meskipun hanya sebatas teman saja.

.

.

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**

 **(Lokasi Rumah Sakit, 2017)**

"Itulah kisahku awalnya bersama dia, Gumi"

"Tapi meskipun aku penasaran dengan cinta pertamamu tapi mengapa kau menceritakan kisah panjangmu ini padaku, apalagi melihat kondisimu ini kau perlu beristirahat"

"Ehm.., itu bukan masalah, aku malah senang bisa berbagi ceritaku padamu"

"IA..."

"Baiklah... sampai mana tadi... Oh ya, untuk mempersingkat cerita saja ya, aku mengingat kejadian indah yang pernah kualami sampai sekarang yang membuatku selalu mengingatnya dan ada salah satu kebenaran yang aku ingin melupakannya..."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **[IA** **POV]**

 **(Lokasi Lapangan Basket, 2014)**

Di lapangan basket, kau seperti biasa berlatih basket bersama tim-mu tapi hari ini aku melihat kau berlatih basket sendirian. Setelah kami menjadi sahabat, aku bisa bebas datang kemari tanpa alasan mengantarkan bekal makanan.

Kau sama hebatnya seperti dulu dan aku dengar kau dan kawan kawan akan bertanding basket dengan sekolah lainnya dan turnamen penyisihan. Aku akan berencana akan mendukung mereka nanti.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya masih tetap memasukkan bola basketnya ke ring

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu aku menjawab, "Tidak, aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian sebelum turnamen besok, tapi kelihatannya kalian sudah pulang semua ya kecuali kau Kak Yuuma"

Ia memasukkan bola tepat ke ring setelah aku selesai menjawab pertanyaanku, lalu Yuuma mendekatiku. Lalu tersenyum padaku..

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku lagi Kakak sekarang..., entah kenapa aku sedikit kurang nyaman kau memanggilku seperti itu.., aku merasa tua saja" katanya masih menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Benarkah begitu, kalau begitu maafkan aku" aku segera meminta maaf padanya, aku juga melihatnya sedikit gugup pertama kali. Aku segera mengambil handuk dan menyapu keringatnya sehabis latihan. Ia terlihat lelah lalu kami duduk di sisi lapangan.

"Aaah, tidak apa apa, untuk dirimu yang spesial bagiku itu tidak masalah..ups" ucap Yuuma disela aku mengusap keringatnya, lalu ia memperhatikanku diam membatu. Meskipun kami sering mengobrol bersama tapi baru pertama kali ini, ia mengatakan bahwa aku spesial untuknya.

Dengan hanya kalimat itu saja membuatku sangat senang sekali. Dia akhirnya menaruh perhatian padaku.

"Yuuma..., Oh ya.., ini aku juga membelikan minuman untukmu" kataku cepat cepat memberikan minuman kaleng yang kubeli di mesin minuman tadi sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tadi barusan aku terpukau dengan perkataannya sampai membuat wajahku merah.

"Wah.., terima kasih IA, aku lumayan haus ini" ujarnya sambil segera meminum minuman kaleng yang aku bawa.

"Sama-sama, Yuuma" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Oh ya, Yuuma, besok aku akan mendukung kalian di pertandingan basket, aku akan berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk menyemangati kalian semua"

"Benarkah, aku senang mendengarnya...akan kutunggu kau besok" senang Yuuma, aku mengangguk.

"Iya..,Uhuk..,uhuk..,uhuuk" tiba tiba aku batuk keras, aku tidak menyangka sampai mengeluarkan darah. Tidak kenapa hal ini terjadi pada saat seperti ini.

"Hey, IA, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya kuatir sambil memegang bahu. Aku masih belum berhenti batuk.

"Hah..hah..tidak apa apa Yuuma, ini hanya batuk biasa yang menyerangku, lagipula akan sembuh jika aku sering meminum obat" aku mengeluarkan obat dari tas gendongku, lalu aku terjatuh saat aku batuk keras lagi.

"Ini bukan batuk biasa tahu, sejak kapan kau batuk terus seperti ini?" tanya Yuuma yang mulai menggendongku di punggungnya tanpa memberi ijin dariku

"Eh...Uhuk..., uhuk.., li..li..maa... .. uhuk.., uhuk.. yang..lalu" jawabku di sela sela batuk, aku kaget tiba tiba ia menggendongku.

"Haaah.., lima bulan? Kelihatannya kau harus segera ke rumah sakit sekarang" kaget Yuuma terus berlari yang awalnya tujuannya pergi mengantarkanku ke rumahku namun beralih ke rumah sakit terdekat

Aku berusaha menghentikannya karena aku tidak mau membuatnya kuatir pada kondisiku tapi aku cuman bisa pasrah apalagi melihat kondisi badanku sudah mulai lemah. Aku hanya bisa bersandar dibahu dan mengangguk.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, aku mulai dibawa para suster ke dalam dengan ranjang pasien. Aku tidak bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat Yuuma sekalipun apalagi aku dikelilingi oleh para suster, aku berusaha mencarinya disekitarku tapi aku tidak menemukannya karena pandanganku masih kabur.

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanya seorang suster yang tidak bisa kulihat dengan jelas..

"Na..na..ma.., uhuk uhukk.. Aria Mikhaela" jawabku terbata bata lalu, satu pertanyaan teriang-iang di kepalaku, "Kau dimana Yuuma?" tidak lama setelah itu aku pingsan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **[IA POV]**

 **(Lokasi Rumah Sakit, 2014)**

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Aria"

Aku terbangun dari tempat tidur, sinar matahari mulai masuk dari balik jendela, aku tersadar bahwa kau sudah berada di kamar pasien. Aku melihat sekitarnya ternyata kakakku sudah duduk disampingku. Aku juga melihat diriku yang sudah terkapar di ranjang ini dengan beberapa infus dan alat bantu pernafasan.

"Kakak.." ucapku dengan suara serakku, Kak Yohio segera menggenggam tanganku

"Maafkan aku Aria, seandainya kakakmu lebih tahu dari awal pasti kau tidak sakit separah ini" katanya lalu ia mengeluarkan air matanya dan menangis keras di samping tempat tidurku.

"Eh.. apa maksud kakak?" aku sebetulnya sudah tahu aku sakit batuk seperti ini tapi aku tidak menyangka bisa dibilang sakit parah. Aku heran kakakku menangis keras seperti ini biasanya ia sering menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Kata..kata dokter kau menderita penyakit kanker paru paru" jawab Yohio masih menggenggam erat tanganku lalu menundukkan kepalanya

"Apaa..." kata itu yang bisa kuungkapkan sekarang, jadi ini penyebab aku sering batuk selama ini. Sekali lagi aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku ternyata menderita penyakit berat seperti ini. Akupun ikut menangis disamping kakakku. Kami berdua adalah yatim piatu, paman dan bibi kami yang merawat kami. Tapi sayang mereka jarang menemui kami tapi kami tetap dikirimi uang.

Jadi jika aku pergi maka kakakku akan sendirian, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kakakku. Tangis kami mengisi ruangan itu, sepasang kakak beradik tanpa orang tua mengeluarkan emosi terdalam melihat kenyataan pahit ini.

Kemudian kakakku menemaniku sampai siang, ia sampai ijin ke sekolah untuk tetap menemaniku di rumah sakit. Tentu ia masih menggegam tanganku. Berbaring di tempat tidur dan mengamati wajah kakakku, aku jadi teringat saat saat dulu aku sering mengantarkan bekal makanan buatanku padanya dan ia mengatakan terima kasih padaku dan tersenyum padaku. Lalu aku teringat pertandingan basket nanti sore...

"Kakak..uhuk..uhuk" aku memanggil Kak Yohio tapi batukku kambuh lagi

"Aria, ada apa.., kau mulai merasakan sakit lagi'kah, aku harus memanggil dokter sekarang" Yohio kuatir melihat batukku mulai kambuh lagi, tapi aku menghentikannya dengan memegang lengan bajunya

"Tunggu Kak jangan, apa nanti sore apa seharusnya kakak ikut bertanding basket bersama team kakak" tanyaku keras dan tentu aku langsung batuk keras setelahnya karena aku tidak boleh berbicara keras seperti tadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan, lihatlah kondisimu, mengapa kau masih kuatir dengan pertandinganku? Kau sebaiknya mengkuatirkan dirimu sendiri Aria" marah Yohio padaku apalagi melihatku batuk keras seperti tadi.

"Tidak..uhuk..tidak kakak..., Kak Hio.., su..su..dah.. berusaha keras... untuk hari'kan. Kenapa kakak..uhuk..mau menghindari...hari yang..uhuk..yang.. sudah kakak tunggu.. selama ini" bantahku terbata bata, sangat tidak enak berbicara dengan kondisi batuk seperti ini, semoga Kak Yohio bisa mendengarkan perkataanku.

"Aria..." Kak Yohio sudah berlatih sangat keras untuk team basketnya ini, ia sampai merelakan waktunya hanya untuk berlatih dan menjadi team inti pertandingan dan akhirnya berbuah manis, iapun dimasukan di team inti dan menjadi kapten teamnya.

"Apalagi Kak Yohio adalah kapten team basket, mereka pasti akan memerlukan kakak untuk menyemangati mereka selama bertanding.." aku tidak mau impian kakak sirna karena diriku.

"Tidak bisa Aria, kakak lebih baik mengubur impian kakak, daripada tidak bisa menemanimu disini" tolak Yohio keras kepala

"Kakak..., kau..kau..sampai berkata seperti itu. Berarti kakak sudah membuat bekal yang kubuat untukmu terbuang sia-sia..Uhuk..uhukk, aku membuatkan untukmu agar kau semangat berlatih basket dan bisa meraih impianmu..uhuk uhuk...menjadi pemain inti basket.." marahku sampai membentak kakakku yang memandangku tidak berdaya.

"Tapi.. tapi kau mau mengubur impianmu.. itu berarti mengubur impianku juga.., untuk bisa melihat kakakku satu satu yang kubanggakan bisa bermain di lapangan resmi" kata kataku ini membuat Kak Yohio menangis lagi lalu memelukku erat.

Setelah perkataan tadi, Kak Yohio akhirnya mau bertanding di lapangan basket namun ia berkata akan segera kembali ke rumah sehabis pertandingan selesai.

"Tunggu kakak..." aku menghentikan Kak Yohio yang mau keluar kamar

"Ada apa Aria?" tanya Kak Yohio mau menggenggam pegangan pintu

"Anu..., aku ingin ikut melihat pertandingan kakak" pintaku sambil berusaha duduk disamping kasurku. Selain aku ingin melihat pertandingan kakakku, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih langsung pada Yuuma yang sudah mengantarku ke rumah sakit kemarin.

Aku dengar dari kakakku, bahwa handphone kau tidak bisa dihubungi dari kemarin dan kenapa kau yang menyelamatkanku tapi sampai tidak menjengukku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya tapi aku merasa sedikit kecewa, ia bilang kita adalah teman.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak boleh ikut, ayok" kali ini Kak Yohio mensetujui permintaanku tanpa perlu berdebat lagi. Aku senang sekali. Aku mengangguk..

Lalu aku segera berganti pakaian, melepaskan infus, terasa sakit rasanya melepas jarum ini tapi aku tidak menyerah gara gara ini. Kemudian kami berdua diam diam menyelinap dari rumah sakit. Untung saja kondisiku sekarang sudah mulai membaik meskipun masih batuk beberapa kali.

Sesampai di lapangan basket, kakakku menaruhku di kursi penonton strategis agar aku melihat pertandingan dengan jelas dan ia kembali ke kursi team. Aku melihat dia disambut teman teman yang sudah menunggunya.

Tentu saja aku juga melihat Yuuma juga duduk sambil menikmati minuman menunggu pertandingan dimulai. Seperti biasa ia terlihat mempesona dan berwibawa dibawah cahaya stadion olahraga ini. Aku merasa beruntung dapat melihatnya meskipun kondisiku sedang tidak sehat sekarang. Tapi setidaknya aku bsia melihat dia dan kakakku bertanding sebelum ajalku menjemput.

Suara peluit wasit berbunyi.., saatnya pertandingan dimulai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **[IA POV]**

 **(Lokasi Stadion Olahraga Basket, 2014)**

Di akhir pertandingan setelah saling merebutkan skor masing masing akhirnya, team kami berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Dengan skor 70-68, pertandingan yang membuatku belom pernah merasa setegang ini sebelumnya.

"Kakakku, Yuuma, semua berhasil..uhuk uhuk.. syukurlah" aku bersyukur dan senang sekali. Karena kondisi ini aku tidak bisa berteriak menyemangati mereka tapi di dalam hatiku aku terus berteriak mendukung mereka.

Terlihat semuanya merayakan keberhasilan mereka bersama, namun Yuuma terlihat menjauh dari team dan pergi menuju suatu tempat. Tentu saja mataku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

Tapi saat itu adalah pengalaman yang sangat tidak ingin aku ingat sama sekali, Yuuma terlihat memeluk seorang gadis dan terlihat ia menciumnya diantara keramaian. Aku tidak jelas bagaimana rupa gadis itu dan seketika jantungku terasa tertusuk. Apakah ini rasanya cemburu..

Lalu aku teringat tujuan kemari, salah satunya adalah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yuuma soal kejadian kemarin. Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan pelan menuju tempat Yuuma. Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan tersakiti dan badan sakitku ini tapi aku akan berusaha bertemu dengannya.

Aku sampai juga kebetulan aku melihatmu sedang bersandar di tembok salah satu lorong stadion yang sepi. Aku mengeluarkan segala keberanianku setelah melihat kejadian tadi dan mulai menyapanya.

"Ha...lo..,Yuuma" salamku padanya, lalu ia memandangku tapi kali ini dia tidak tersenyum sama seperti pertemuan kita pertama kali.

"Eh..IA.., bagaimana kau bisa disini, bukannya kau sedang dirawat di rumah sakit" tanyanya tanpa wajah ekspresi.

"Aku sudah tidak apa apa kok, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, siapakah gadis yang kau peluk dan kau cium itu tadi" tanyaku sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban Yuuma ini meskipun aku tidak pantas bertanya demikian.

Tidak seperti dugaaanku yang mengira Yuuuma akan kaget tapi dia tersenyum jahat.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak menyangka gadis pelayan sepertimu bisa menjadi cemburu padaku" apa dia bilang apa.., aku kaget mendengar perkataanya barusan sampai aku terdiam sesaat mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku memanfaatkanmu IA, kalau saja kakakmu diam diam memberitahuku soal perasaanmu padaku pasti aku tidak akan tahu kegunaanmu. Juga rasanya enak menyantap makanan buatanmu" ujar Yuuma membuatku syok berat, jadi dia mulai mendekatiku karena ada campur tangan Kak Yohio. Jadi bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri.

Syok berat, aku mulai batuk lagi, sampai aku menyandarkan diriku di tembok..

"Aku sebetulnya tidak ingin mendekatimu tapi karena aku takut posisiku sebagai team inti digantikan karena kakakmu sebagai kapten team membenciku jadi aku pura pura dekat denganmu." Aku masih terbatuk batuk karena syok mendengar lanjutan jawabannya, jadi itu salah satu alasan sebenarnya dia mendekatiku juga dan kebenaran menyakitkan ini.

"Juga akhirnya ikatan kita akan terlepas, setelah kau pergi dari dunia ini" sambung dia lagi, kali ini aku benar benar merasa sakit hati mendengarnya. Laki laki yang kusukai selama lima bulan membuatku lupa akan penyakitku yang kuderita ini ternyata mengkhianatiku dan berharap aku mati. Aku merasa tubuhku dan hatiku terasa mati rasa.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menahan tangisku, "Begitu.., rupanya.., kurasa..,uhuk..uhuk.., aku tidak akan basa basi lagi..uhukk.., aku disini hanya ingin berterima kasih.. soal kemarin dan...untuk semuanya, kau telah mengisi hatiku" ucapku sambil menunduk lalu aku mulai jatuh ke lantai karena tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi..

Aku terjatuh dilantai, aku mendengarkan ucapan Yuuma yang masih menunjukkan senyum jahatnya, "Sama sama IA, tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan mengisi hatimu, aku hanya mengisi pada gadis lain" lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku yang mulai jatuh pingsan.

Sampai Kak Yohio dan lainnya menemukanku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **[Normal POV]**

 **(Lokasi Rumah Sakit, 2017)**

"Begitulah kisah cinta pertamaku.., ya meskipun akhirnya tidak berjalan mulus ya"

"IA..."

"Tapi setidaknya dia pernah membuatku merasa jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya sampai sekarang, haah.., meskipun sudah tiga tahun berlalu"

"Enak ya kamu Gumi, sudah punya pacar, sedangkan aku akan selamanya terkapar di rumah sakit ini sambil menunggu ajalku menjemputku"

"Iya.., aku terharu mendengar ceritamu, bahkan mungkin bisa dijadikan novel cinta"

"Hehehehe, bisa saja Gumi, kalau bisa setelah mendengar cerita aku ingin kau bisa menulis cerita novel tentang kisahku ini ya"

Gumi mengangguk, "Tentu saja IA, aku akan menulisnya untukmu.."

"Okay, Aku akan membacanya nanti kalau kau sudah selesai"

"Baiklah, IA"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **[GUMI POV]**

 **(2018)**

Beberapa bulan kemudian novel karanganku mengenai kisah cinta gadis yang kutemui di rumah sakit dulu menjadi best seller dan dibeli oleh banyak orang. Aku tidak percaya sampai selaris ini padahal dulunya aku adalah penulis amatiran.

Aku sampai kerepotan menandatangani kertas penggemar dan mendatangi beberapa konfrensi pers dengan para wartawan. Padahal aku hanya menuliskan kisah dia yang aku permak sedikit menjadi suatu cerita bagus.

Tapi saat aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan memberikan novel karanganku pada IA. Aku mendengar kabar sedih bahwa kau sudah meninggal dunia baru saja kemarin. Aku sudah terlambat. Seorang laki laki berambut pirang panjang menangis di koridor menceritakan kabar ini padaku. Aku kenal dia, dia adalah kakak IA.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba tiba aku merasa ingin menangis meskipun dia sudah membantuku dengan ceritanya dan juga dia bukan siapa siapaku. Akan tetapi, Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan hal sebenarnya padanya.

Bahwa Yuuma adalah pacarku...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

END

 **Wah.., selesai dan complete juga nih fanfic. Malah bad ending yak.**

 **Untuk pertama kali huhuhuhu setelah mengerjakannya sampai semalaman, Yuka-chan akhirnya dapat membuat fanfic sampai tamat biasanya bersambung terus hehehehe.**

 **Jadi sebenarnya Gumi disini awalnya hanya menemani saudaranya yang sakit nah kebetulan kamarnya pasiennya dekat dengan IA. Jadi dia mengobrol dengan IA sampai IA menceritakan kisah cinta pertama sekaligus terakhirnya padanya. Dan ternyata orang yang disukai IA dulu adalah pacarnya sekarang yaitu Yuuma.**

 **Sungguh tidak terduga para permisa hehehehe**

 **Baiklah jangan lupa di follow, favorite, review nih fanfic yak.. Arigatou minna...**


End file.
